


Head or Apples

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: Drapple Goodness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Porn, Apples, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comfort Food, Complete, Drapple (Harry Potter), Food Kink, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Slytherin, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: WARNING: MATURE ADULT CONTENT. You have been warned. Think this counts as Drapple? 7th year ONE SHOT. Where all Draco has in the beginning is his apple while he struggles through loneliness and all the emotions a Slytherin prefers not to address. Especially when part of it is a desire for the Golden Boy to show and save them all.





	Head or Apples

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself while friends have encouraged to publish so they can keep track of progress.
> 
> Mature adult content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> A/N: Tom, if this is the 1 in 56 billion chance you ended up on this fic…....just close out mate. Look away! Pretend it doesn't exist! Just don’t dude LOL I promise don’t read it! For the love of Merlin. Close. Out.
> 
> A/N 2. I blame my Dirty Snakes for the playful conversation and the fucked-up-ness of encouraging my rampant imagination to run wild at 3am. Never thought Id see the day I’d write a Drapple. Does it actually count as a drapple though? I had about 6 different drapple ideas. I will shut up now. Read at your own risk and try not to laugh to hard at me! -runs away-
> 
> All belongs to JK. Not an English major. La de da de da.

It had been yet another rough day at school. Maybe not so much rough as it was long and mentally exhausting. With the Carrows running wild now he and most of the other death eater’s children were treated distinctively different than the others. Although he was sure if it wasn’t for Snape there would be plenty of snuck jinxes and curses aimed at him when he least expected it.  
Thankfully it was almost time for spring break. But that was a double edged sword itself. Draco wasn’t truly thankful for it. He did not look forward to being back in the Manor at the slightest. The Dark Lord would be all throughout the house, and Merlin only knew what sights, sounds, curses or tasks would be waiting for him.  
Throughout the school year everything had begun to eat away inside him. It had actually started during 6th year when he really thought about it. But now…...now that he was witnessing the torture of his peers. Students he grew up with and saw grow along with him in classes it was different. Even though he didn’t know most of them on a personal level, hell many he hadnt ever spoke directly to….it bothered him. It left him disgruntled and bothered because he knew what it was like to be tortured, and most of them had done nothing to deserve it.  
It had even gotten to the point he felt slightly, ok maybe more that slightly, sorry for Longbottom. Taking curse and hit one after another for the others. He still didn’t understand why the prat didn’t just lay low and do what he was told though. Clearly it was some Gryffindor quality the man had grown into finally. One he vaguely understood but on another level didn’t probably cause he was incapable of it himself.  
Draco tossed the apple up into the air with a light flick of his wrist and caught it casually as gravity dropped it back into his hand. Thinking and mulling over everything that was happening as he often did anymore. He tried hard not to spend too much time lingering in the great hall or common room. Grabbing the minimal amount of food he needed he would appear very nonchalant and seek refuge in his bed. It was pretty much the other place he could feel relaxed, mostly. As long as his drapes were pulled and a locking charm was cast. Extra precaution was always taken though and he never cast a silencing spell so he would always be aware of what was happening in the dorms.  
In the beginning he had tried to visit the Room of Requirement, and he wasn’t shocked to find it occupied the few times he had attempted to use it. Clearly a safe haven for the remaining Dumbledore’s army. After those attempts he had tried often to venture into the stands of the quidditch pitch or out at the farthest distance of the lake for refuge. But they were always actively being used a safe spot for all the other houses trying to escape, and he was very much not welcome. So as much as he wanted out of the castle he remained in the dorms, and his bed. Alone.  
He rolled the apple around in his hand and thought of himself as he studied the green peel. All it’s little imperfections in coloration and shape. They were few and far between but it felt very much like him. Hard to notice until you looked really close but not many, or really anyone he could recall, cared enough to pay that much attention. He did though. To everyone.  
Lightly tossing the fruit into the air again Draco caught it a little more gently, like he hoped someone would catch him. Just enough to prevent the blow while not damaging the tart flesh inside. He was sure he knew what his own imperfections were now quite clearly. Many years he had considered himself the pristine and perfect pampered prince. Much like everyone seemed to classify Potter, but Draco knew everything the Golden Boy was not. And perfect was one of them.  
Vaguely wondered what Potter was up to. He couldn’t say he was totally shocked when the golden trio hadn’t returned for their final year at school after Dumbledore’s death and all. Surely it wasn’t out of cowardness though, so Draco couldn’t help but be curious of their whereabouts. What were they doing while they left their friends to suffer alone at the hands of a school run by death eaters? They knew of the serious dangers their classmates were in despite how daft the prats could be.  
Daft wasn’t even so much a Potter imperfection as it was a Weasel one. Draco shuddered at the thought of the redhead. He couldn’t stand the git one single bit. Potter though ...Potter did have a head on his shoulders as much as it had finally loathed him to admit it. It was just suppressed due to the Weasels constant presence around him. Draco hadn’t noticed how observant and the amount of raw, natural instinct the Chosen One possessed until 5th year.  
As the boy became more of a man, it was fascinating to a degree just how vigilant he was. Draco wasn't sure how long it had been going on but one day he finally registered how much the Golden Boy had been watching him. More vigilant than he had ever seen, and he had watched the man throughout a lot of their schooling. Particularly starting 4th year. Always trying to get a read on him. He learned a lot but not as much as he would have liked granted he had been more than preoccupied last year.  
Draco squeezed the apple a little harder imagining it was Potter’s head. But it was still controlled strength that didn’t actually do anything to it. Although he may have tried to crucio the man he no longer wanted to hurt him, and he wasn’t sure he had ever truly wanted to in the first place. Potter was like some annoying beacon of light everyone fawned over and it made him sick to watch the girls drooling over him. Every time he had watched Potter run from them and turn them down a smirk couldn’t help but form on his face.  
He had finally realized after 5th year, specifically after the incident with Voldermort in the Ministry, the man didn’t necessarily seek out his fame. It merely followed him around especially with his noble rebellious nature. Bringing the apple to his nose Draco inhaled deeply. What would his life had been like if he had met the Potter before the Weasel. He hardly thought they could have actually been friends regardless but he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like. What more would be those things he hadn’t ever been able to read or learn about him? Did the man smell of apples like this one? Or the treacle tart he always favored?  
Draco chuckled to himself. Was he missing Potter? The prat’s constant annoyance in his life? Just for being there and capturing his attention no matter how much he tried to pretend he didn’t exist? Did he miss how much the git radiated emotion through the room like the bloody Gryffindor he was? How he always went for things without a care to the consequences or risks because he simply wanted to? He groaned realizing he did.  
Holding the fruit to his chest with his left hand Draco exhaled deeply and accepted it was happening again. Snaking his right hand down his body he palmed the bulge that had started in his underpants. How much he wished Potter was there to hold onto was sickening and he hated himself for it. He wanted the reliable presence and sense of comfort, the man provided. But he didn’t have it, he only had the apple to grasp against himself in such a loving way like so many times before. One of his favorite comfort foods had developed into more. A solid physical form of comfort he could hold and rely on.  
Slipping his right hand into his pants he pulled his growing erection free so it could breath. The chilly dungeon air prickling his skin. Cold. Apples. Potter. Freedom. They all molded together into one sweet and tart fantasy in his mind. It was truly embarrassing. Grasping himself tightly and licking the tight green peel he closed his eyes. It was slightly warmed from the 20 minutes he had spent tossing it up and rolling it around in his palm, while he was lost in thought.  
Draco flatten his tongue against the firm fruit as he wished his life was as solid as it felt. Solid with support. Friends. An unwavering amount of hope and desire to live. The only real thing Slytherin trait Potter possessed. He was a solid man that was determined.  
Beginning to stroke himself slowly Draco allowed his lips to attach to the apple’s tight peel. He sucked deeply, sliding his tongue around and around on the surface. How much he wanted to bite it. Pierce the skin to nibble it like the lip he imagined it to be while he lost himself in the flavor and using his tongue to tend to the wounded piece.  
Pumping his cock faster finally he needed to breath as his nostrils flared at being unable to gather enough oxygen and maintain the suction. Reluctantly he unlatched his mouth from the green skin and took a few short yet somehow deep breaths. Dropping the hand holding the apple to his hip he began to pant a little. Why wasn’t Potter here? Why couldn’t he be there? They needed him. He needed him. To watch, despise, admire, and ever fucked up feeling possible.  
Draco groaned at the thought of making contact with the vibrant green eyes like so many times before. They were beautiful and capturing. Much more so than the standard green of the apple. His were a little darker. Deeper. He missed them even as they looked at him with so much fury and hate.  
Inhaling sharply at the contact Draco cursed himself at the contact and for imagining the man there for him. The apple, which had seemed to now take on the role of Potter so much more frequently in his hand, had finally inched its way to his aching cock. Rubbing just enough against it to add more friction. It was something that had never happened before as he had always just held onto it for dear life at his side. Squeezing it tightly as he came, bruising the flesh with pent up frustration and intensity often times breaking the skin with his nails.  
Would Potter do this? Would he nuzzle his cock as it slid against his cheek in a softer way than the apple did? He probably would. He would do it for someone he loved because the prat was caring like that. But he would also do it because Draco would hold onto that dark mop of hair. Using his strength to keep him in place. Make him be there for him like he had wished the man was so many times anymore.  
Draco pressed the apple harder against the side of his cock while he fisted himself just below with his other hand. Each time his hand bumping into the hard fruit which was causing it to rub and slid up further up until it was up against his throbbing head. It gave him unusual shudders of pleasure. Deciding to repeat the action harder and harder he hissed at the rough way he pumped against it.  
Finally he tried to control himself. Letting the sensitive skin at the top of his prick just brush the warm peel each time his stroked upwards. It was like the apple was teasing him. A ghost of Potter’s lips and breath above his cock. Holding onto himself harder he tried to wrangle the thoughts of Potter on top of him, in which way he didn’t know but he was there. He was always there but he wasn’t as much as Draco wished he was.  
Before Draco knew it he was cumming. His eyes flew open as his orgasm took hold. Nerve endings exploding that he allowed to wash over him until it felt like he was free falling and his stroking faltered for a second. His jaw dropped and he gasped looking down his long body to watch his liquid pleasure spurt repeatedly from his slit all over the green apple. Potter’s eyes and face. But it wasn’t. It was just an apple. A bloody hard beautiful apple that he wished desperately was the strong headed git.  
Throwing his head back to try and kick the thoughts and images but it was impossible with each twitch of his body. Letting out little puffs of air he finished stroking himself to completion, and tried desperately to push away the embarrassment that was trying to flood over the orgasmic sensations. Finally after a minute he felt his member beginning to deflate from the spent energy and he let his hand fall away in mild disbelief.  
What kind of fucked up-ness was this? Using an apple to mimic Potter’s face and cock? He had never gone that far before. It would be yet another lie in denying the new level of arousal the feel of source of true hardness against his cock caused so he finally let his body absorb the embarrassment in favor of self satisfaction. It was only himself after all and wasn’t like anyone needed to know. He had made sure to keep his wanking sessions under strict locking spells his whole life.  
Feeling a thick liquid running down his thumb he raised the fruit to his face. Draco had almost forgotten about the apple as his brain seemed clouded from pleasure and memories. Slowly he turned his hand around to study what it held. The glossy peel of the apple was now dull and slick from being coated in his cum. It honestly seemed enticing. He tilted his head and studied it closer. Wondering if a face coating in his seed would be just as enticing. It would be if it was Potter’s face and it didn’t take more than a second to know that.  
Sticking his tongue out he allowed a small flick against the cum coated fruit. It wasn’t as if he had never tasted himself although those situations were by cautious curiosity and accidents. Draco hummed with peaked interested as he registered the tart taste of himself. Surprisingly it reminded him slightly of the apple itself.  
Frowning at himself he questioned where his thinking was going. He considered himself barmy at this point. Yet another thing wrong with him. Another imperfection. Wanting to imagine Potter and discover the taste, provide comfort for him the way he unknowingly provided for Draco? It felt like a natural force and without much hesitation he took the long craved bite of the apple that was saturated in his cum.  
Draco inhaled sharply as his teeth pierced the skin with a crunch and the juices inside mingled with his own juices on the outside. The slightly sweet tartness of the apple combined with the salty tartness of himself was delightful and he couldn’t help him let out a sigh mixed with a moan. He found himself closing his eyes and chewing slowly. Happy and relaxed. Soaking up the flavor with every taste bud he had and every second offered as his eyes rolled back in his head.  
Enjoying the leisurely pace in which he ate the apple he occasionally wiped the mixture of juices that had traveled down his chin off with his opposite hand. Of course he found himself licking it and his fingers clean throughout the process, relishing in the continued flavor of erotic comfort. Eventually it ended though and he groaned looking back to the apple that now had been stripped of it’s flesh and deliciousness leaving nothing but the remaining core.  
With a huff Draco tossed the devoured apple into the wastebasket beside his bed. The apple was gone finally, just like Potter was. But he realized slight remnants of it remained just like memories, and he licked the hand that had held onto it clean. Sucking on each wet spot of his skin slightly to enjoy the flavor a bit longer.  
Exhaling deeply Draco stared up at the canopy of his bed and let his mind drift away again. He wondered if he would ever quit wanking to the thought of the man. It had happened more than he could admit to himself over the last 2 years. Feeling the heat of his groin when he allowed himself to think too much about him.  
He was torn between wanting to the git to return and not. Mostly because it made him slightly anxious to be around him. After the bathroom incident something inside him slowly had begun to change towards the Golden Boy. The man had gone from making him agitated and tense to nervous and edgy  
It was another lie though. Draco did want to the pride of Gryffindor to return so bad, and he hoped soon. If anyone could save him, save their world and provide the safety he longed for. It would be Potter. In the meantime though he would continue his hopeless longing. Waiting. Wondering. Full of uncertainty and confusion. All while spending too much time alone with Potter on his mind and his only source of companionship being a fucking green apple.

**Author's Note:**

> So does anyone have a clue as to what that was I wrote? Besides weird? LOL You can feel free to join my multi ship group I made on Facebook. Ultimate Undesirable - Fan Fic & Fan Art. I share snippets and you can nag me there and crap. 18+ ONLY.


End file.
